Sampling for content selection may be provided. In some situations, content output devices, such as televisions, may be available to display various content to people in the area. For example, a sports bar may have a number of televisions available to display various games. Conventional approaches to selecting this content have no way to automatically select the most appropriate or interesting content, however. Oftentimes, selecting the content requires an owner or representative to manually select the content when a potential audience member requests or complains about the content.